


A Long Hug

by magickfaye (firefliesinlove)



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesinlove/pseuds/magickfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is feeling overwhelmed, so Ax tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a big fan of Jake/Tobias, and for some reason my muse fed me Jake/Ax instead. ;) It's definitely nothing graphic in the slash sense, and if you don't feel like seeing this as slash, don't. It's up to you!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=35351>

Jake sat on the edge of the fence a kilometre from Cassie's house. His legs were dangling just above the ground and his head hung low. The crunching of rocks and dirt nearby surprised him out of what seemed to be a miserable reverie.

< Prince Jake? >

"Yeah, Ax man?" He asked without looking up. The Andalite approached tentatively on four blue, hairy legs. His long tail moved slowly in the cool morning air.

< You seem distracted. > Said the young Andalite. < Is anything the matter? >

"I don't know..." He kicked a pile of dirt with his feet. "Maybe."

< Would you like to - to talk about it? >

Jake turned to look at him. Ax was surprised to see tears shining in his eyes and a sad frown on his face.

''Yeah." He sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his jean jacket sleeve. "I'm sorry. I - um..."

< For what are you apologizing? >

Jake remained silent and looked back down at the ground. When it was clear to him that Jake would not answer, Ax positioned himself in front of his friend.

< The others were worried when you did not come back. > Ax slowly tilted his head to the side. < You said nothing when you departed earlier... >

Jake looked up with an apologetic look on his face.

"I didn't mean to. It was dumb, I know. I just - I just needed some air... you know?"

< No, I am afraid I do not understand. >

Jake gave him a small smile and looked back down.

"You know.... when you feel trapped? Like you can't ever leave? Like you need to..." Jake frowned as he struggled to find the words. "Like you need to get away but can't?"

< Ah, yes. Indeed, Prince Jake. I understand now. > Ax went quiet for a moment. < Much like how I feel at times. I am trapped here; I cannot return home. >

"I'm sorry, Ax. I forgot." Jake said quickly as he sat up straight. "I didn't mean to bring it up like that."

< You must stop apologizing; you have done nothing wrong. > Ax smiled down at Jake with one of those rare eye-smiles. Jake's spirits lifted and he grinned. < I do find it difficult at times to think that I cannot return to my home world. Yet, I feel at home right here with you all of you: Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, the Chee, the free Hork-Bajir... and you, Prince Jake. >

Jake smiled and let out a shaky sigh.

< You wanted to speak about what has been bothering you? >

"Um... yeah." Jake leaned back slightly and stared up at the sky. He swung his legs slowly and closed his eyes. "It's tough some times."

Ax remained silent. His patience sometimes surprised Jake and his friends.

"Being like the leader and all. I have to have all of this courage, and sometimes-" Jake reopened his eyes and squinted at the sky. "-sometimes I get really scared. There's just so much going on and I feel so alone in all of it. I know I've got you, Ax. I've got you and my friends. But sometimes I just wish there was someone else. Somebody bigger than me. Somebody stronger than me. Somebody who isn't scared."

< Everyone is afraid, Jake. Not all at the same time, or of the same things, but they are afraid. > Ax's tail swayed gently. Jake looked back at his Andalite friend.

"I know. But I just feel like I have to be something I'm not. Being an Animorph... knowing there's a war going on with the Yeerks... being the leader. I just get overwhelmed, you know?" He bit his lips and looked back down at the ground. "I used to go to my brother whenever I felt like this. He was there for me. Now I can't; it would just be way too risky."

Jake went quiet for a moment.

In the distance the sun was rising up above a smattering of large dark grey clouds.

"It's hard not having him around. The real him, anyway."

< Indeed, it must be difficult knowing he is there but not himself. >

"Yeah." Jake looked back up. "Man, I feel so selfish. Here I am going on about stupid things like that, and your brother died."

Ax fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Ax. I'm just feeling a little stressed with everything, I guess. I'm sorry if I made you guys worry."

Jake hopped off the fence and dusted off his pants. Ax moved slightly to the left.

"We should probably get back before they send Tobias to look for us."

< Yes, we should. >

They started to walk down the gravel road side by side.

"I'm sorry."

< Prince Jake, you must stop apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. >

Jake stopped walking and covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as his body was racked with silent sobs.

< Prince Jake? > Ax turned around and walked slowly towards his friend. < It's all right, Prince Jake. There is nothing to be upset about. >

Jake felt strong, hairy arms delicately encircle his upper torso. They remained locked securely around him as his sobs died down. Minutes passed before Jake blinked back the remainder of his tears, and swallowed at a lump in his throat.

"Ax man?"

< Yes, Jake? >

"What are you doing?"

< I believe I am 'hugging' you. Is this not the correct way of doing it? >

"Well... yeah, but... Ax?"

< Yes? >

"You can let go now."

< Ah. Yes. > Ax withdrew his arms and backed up slowly.

"Uh... Thanks."

< You are very welcome, Prince Jake. Would it have been more appropriate if I had been in human form? >

"Uh, maybe?"

< Hmmm. >

It took a few seconds for Jake to realize that Ax was morphing into his human form. His hind legs were being sucked into the rest of his body, his eye stalks were pulled into his head, and thick blue hairs were retreating into blue skin that was slowly fading to a pale white. Jake turned his head and looked to his right. He always felt that it was rude to watch someone as they were morphing. It seemed too personal.

Several seconds later two skinny, pale arms wrapped around Jake's waist. Startled, Jake jumped slightly and found himself face to face with Ax in human form. Ax grinned.

"Is this better, Prince Jake?"

"U-uh..." Jake felt heat rising to his cheeks as Ax buried his head into his shoulder and looked up at him. "I-I think you've been hanging around Marco a bit too much, man."

"Why?"

"Well, uh, well... people don't usually hug each other for this long unless they-" Ax was staring so intently at him that Jake felt like his eyes were going to explode. "-unless they care about each other."

"We care about each other, do we not?"

"Well, yeah. Yeah, we do."

Ax tightened the embrace and smiled. "Then what is the matter?"

"Ax... what I mean is..." Jake felt his heart racing in his chest, and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. "Look, unless you're planning on proposing to me, I think you should let go."

Ax straightened up and hesitantly let go of Jake.

"Propose?"

"Yeah, like, as in marriage." Jake sighed when Ax simply stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. "You know, like, when two people are in love and they have kids and live together?"

"Ah, yes, marriage. Mare-udge. Maaare uuudgge. Marriage." Ax smiled once he mastered the word. "I did not know people on your planet united at such a young age."

"Well, we don't. Not normally, anyway. That's what I'm saying."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But if I-" Ax cocked his head to the side and blinked. "-pro... propo... propossseed?"

"Proposed."

"Proposed." Ax smiled again. "If we were to unite, we could hug?"

"Well, we can hug even if we don't, it's just that we don't hug for that long unless we're in a relationship."

"But if I were to ask you to be one with me, we could hug much more?"

"Well, yeah, that's the general idea."

"Prince Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be one with me."

'W-what??"

"Would you be one with me?"

"Uhh..." Jake felt more than embarrassed. "Uh, why?"

"I like hugging you, Prince Jake. Please be mine."

"B-but, Ax, this-this is, um... I don't think... u-uh... I-I can't..."

"Do you not want to hug me, Jake?"

"Well, well that's not-" Jake felt his head spin. "It's not that I don't want to hug you, Ax. I like hugging you-"

"Then there is no problem, right?" Ax grinned and threw his arms around Jake. "Do you feel better now, Prince Jake?"

"We should probably get back."

"Yes."

"Ax man?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, um..." Jake twisted himself around in Ax's embrace, and freed one of his arms in the process. "I can't really walk if you're attached to me."

"Ah. Yes." Ax loosened his grip. "Is that better?"

Jake sighed.

"Yeah, Ax. That's fine."

Ax snuggled into Jake's arm. They somehow managed to walk back to Cassie's place without tripping. Ax kept a smile on his face the whole way back, while Jake's face kept changing shades of red. As they walked through the open doorway to Cassie's barn, the quiet conversation between Marco, Cassie and Rachel stopped abruptly.

"Jake! We weren't sure if you were coming back." Cassie grinned before she noticed that Ax was stuck to Jake's side. She raised her eyebrows. "Um, Ax? What are you doing?"

"I am hugging Jake." Ax kept on smiling. "I am hugging him for a long time."

"Ax man, you're one strange alien." Marco had one eyebrow raised. "Why are you hugging him?"

"Prince Jake was upset. I thought a hug would be appropriate."

"Well, I'm sure you can let go, now, Ax." Rachel leaned back on the box she sat on. "It looks like you're squishing the life out of him. I didn't know anybody's face could be so red."

Jake shot her a glare as she laughed.

Ax pulled away from Jake and gave him a worried look.

"Am I hurting you, Jake?"

"No, you're not hurting me. I'm just, uh, a little warm is all."

"It is cool out, Prince Jake. Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Just... just..."

"Warm?" Finished Marco with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well I think it's nice you gave him a hug." Cassie smiled politely.

"A long hug." Pointed out Ax, who was grinning again.

"Yeah. You brought him back, I think that's all that matters." Rachel smiled sweetly.

Marco had a smirk on his face.

"And Tobias is still out there looking for you guys."

Ax sat down on a box between Marco and Cassie. Jake stood still with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." Cassie looked out through the open doorway.

"Thanks, Ax." Jake kept smiling. Ax looked over at him.

"It is my duty, now, Prince Jake, to keep you happy." His comment made Jake blush. Marco looked at Jake, then at Ax, and back again.

"Jeez, what happened to you guys out there?" Marco poked Ax in the middle of the forehead. "You sure there are no Yeerks living in there? Because you guys sound like a couple of crazy lovesick world-dominating aliens."

"Marco?" Ax rubbed his forehead and turned to Marco.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a hug?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man, I'm positively peachy."

"I could give you a long hug as well."

"No, man, keep me out of whatever you guys are up to."

"Cassie?" Ax turned to her and she back away slowly. "Would you like a long hug?"

"Uh, I'm not really in the mood for a hug, Ax, but thanks anyway."

"If you feel differently at a later time, I could give you a long hug."

"N-no. Um, maybe you could stick to just hugging Jake." Cassie blushed and looked away from Ax.

"Yeah, if you go around asking everybody for a hug, Jake might get jealous." Marco snickered and ducked as Jake threw out his hand to smack him.

"Shut up, man."

"Prince Jake?"

"Yes, Ax?"

"Is that true? Would you feel badly if I were to be one with others?"

"U-uh, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Rachel sat up suddenly with a wicked grin on her face. "Be one with others? As in... being one with someone? And... giving them long, intimate-"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Jake's face was scarlet red.

"-hugs?" Rachel started to laugh. "Yeah, keep us out of this, Ax. I hate to agree with Marco, but Jake might get jealous."

Tobias flew in before Jake could react.

< Jeez, I thought you guys were abducted or something! Next time just give us a warning or something. >

Rachel, Cassie and Marco burst out laughing.

< What? What's going on? What did I miss? >

"Hey, Ax man, ask-" Marco said loudly between laughs. "Ask Tobias if he needs a hug!"

< What? I don't need a hug. >

"I am sorry, Tobias, for the moment I will only hug Jake." Ax looked over at Jake, who was staring at him.

Jake felt the heat increase in his face, and the world spun around him. He fell backwards as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Ax jumped up to his feet and hurried over to their fallen leader. He knelt down beside him, placed a hand over his chest, and looked at the others.

"Is he all right?"

Cassie and Rachel looked at one another. Cassie voiced their unspoken words.

"I think he'll be okay."

"Yeah. Just give him a hug." Marco held his stomach as he doubled over with laughter. "A long hug."

 

* * *


End file.
